New World
by Beauty19Grace
Summary: A Project being worked on for one of the top crime lords goes wrong it burns a lab to the ground leaving a girl stuck in a test tube. Found and saved by one of the turtles she beings to see that there is something more then just a labs and doctors


Lights flashed before my eyes as the fire heated the water around me. I watched from in the glass as the doctors screamed and burned to death. A doctor ran to my chamber and leaned on the glass blood dripping from his head and mouth.

"We can't let her die! We worked to hard on her for him. We can't let her" The roof began to cave in. "Shit!"

He slammed his hand on a red button and then everything froze and my world suddenly became dark.

* * *

"Hey! Hey you!" a voice shouted shaking my body rapidly "Hey come on wake up. If ya dead I can't help ya." I opened my eyes slowly and coughed out water. "There we go. Hey what were ya doin' in that thing?" My vision was fuzzy for a bit but when I looked up to the voice what I saw was something I didn't expect.

"You're green"

"Yeah I was kinda born dat way"

"What are you?"

"What ya never seen a 6 foot 2 turtle before?"

Is he kidding? I can't tell. I shivered and looked down at my body. He covered me in a brown coat.

"When did you?"

"You where kinda naked" he blushed a bit. "I had ta cover ya up with something" He got on his knees. "Can ya stand?"

I tried but I couldn't even move like legs "No"

"Alright."

"Hey put me down!"

"Ya wanna stay here?" I looked around and saw the rubble all over the place. Memories of a fire began to flash in my mind. "Well do ya?" I looked at him and shook my head. "Alright then let's get outta here."

The next thing I knew it was like we were flying. He had taken me up to the roof tops, and for the first time I saw the moon since I was 10. I shivered again and pressed my body against his.

"Yeah, ya must be freezin'. When I found ya you were in that big tube thingy. Its kinda odd cuz that place was burned down 3 months ago"

I was in there 3 months?

"But its kinda weird how ya didn't get burned, but it makes sense seen how hard it was gettin' ya outta there."

"What's your name?"

"Oh! Heh, I guess I forgot cause of your" He stop turned a little red "Well yeah anyway my name is Raphael Yours?" I stood quiet. "What ya ain't gonna tell me?" I looked at the moon and sighed.

"Where are we going?"

"Ya gonna answer me?" I looked down "Tell me would ya. I gotta know what I can call ya."

"I think its Maria"

"Ya think?" I nodded and he shrugged "It's nice. Anyway" He stopped moving and I looked around seeing that we were on a fire escape. "Here we are."

"Where are we?" He started knocking on the window "Hey this is a person's house! You can't just knock on the window!"

A woman with fire red hair opened the window "Raph its two in the morning" She stared at me "Raph whose"

"Can we get in April? It's not like she's not really dressed to be out in the cold right now." He pointed to me and she moved back. We climbed in the window.

April stared at me looking me up and down. "Where did you find her? And why is she wet?"

"Long story April, Ya got any clothes for her?"

"Oh umm yeah, I should have something. Umm come with me to the back umm"

"Maria…"

"Come on Maria. Let's get you some clothes"

I looked at Raph.

"It's ok. She's one of the good guys"

I nod and go wit her. After trying on one to many big outfits we found a great one that fit and got my heart dried. I looked in the mirror. I was paler then April from the lack of sun. My blue hair had turned lighter and my eyes looked dim compared to hers and Raph's.

When we got out Raph was on his second beer watching TV.

"Raphael, you're a bit young to be drinking don't you think?"

"Eh, a few more months under but who cares April? HEY!" April took the beers away from him and poured them into the sink. I laughed standing in the corner.

"Not in my house." She looked at me then Raphael. "Ya called the others?"

"Yeah they'll be here soon."

"Who?"

"My brothers."

Ok this is my first story sorry if it seems a bit slow but i promise it'll get better ^.^; . So give me comments so I know what needs to be fixed. Let me kno what ya think. Good and bad comments are welcomed.


End file.
